No la dejes sola
by MollieB
Summary: Alex Romero está en su oficina sin nada que hacer, así que Norma Bates tendrá una pequeña visita en el Motel.


**¡DOS FICS EN DOS DÍAS! No me reconozco ni yo misma. Debería ir al médico o algo.**

**Bueno, yo no sé si alguien shippeará esto, pero yo estoy casi convencida de que va a pasar, lo sé, lo sé... (y si me lo repito muchas veces a mi misma a lo mejor hasta me lo acabo creyendo)**

**Pues nada, si lo leéis, espero que os guste, siempre es un placer.**

* * *

Alex Romero estaba sentado en su despacho disfrutando de una extraña y apaciguada tranquilidad. Desde que había desaparecido Jake Abernathy, y mejor no recordar la manera poco ortodoxa en la que había sido, White Pine Bay estaba relativamente tranquila. Habían tenido que lidiar con el asesinato de Miss Watson, pero parecía que el culpable había escapado y tenían ninguna prueba, así que tampoco aquel era el mayor de sus problemas.

Incluso Norma Bates y su desafortunada familia estaban sin novedades. O eso creía. No había visto a Norma desde la noche del intercambio, cuando ella toda aventurada había dudado de su confianza y había intentad arreglar el problema por su cuenta. Aunque Alex Romero había demostrado que en él sí que podían confiar.

Tomó un sorbo de la taza de café que ya se había quedado frío y salió del despacho a por más. En la comisaría reinaba el silencio. Su secretaria revisaba su perfil en una de las redes sociales, y el ayudante del sheriff estaba dando una vuelta de reconocimiento habitual.

Veronica, voy a salir, si pasa algo ya sabes donde localizarme – Dijo Romero en voz alta para que su secretaria pudiera oírle.

Mientras esta contestaba con un pulgar hacia arriba sin separar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, Alex se puso su chaqueta y se colocó su arma en la cintura, saliendo así en dirección a su coche.

Cuando llegó vio el motel tan solitario como siempre. Tal como suponía, Norma estaba en la recepción leyendo una revista para matar el tiempo. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un pulcro recogido, e iba vestida con un bonito vestido de flores de vuelo. Aquella mujer, aunque su mundo se estuviera cayendo sobre su espalda, siempre iba perfectamente arreglada. Que no se sentía atraído por ella era decir una mentira, pero tampoco creía que cualquier hombre del mundo pensara que era cuanto menos atractiva.

Salió del coche y vio como ella levantaba la vista de su revista y tras volver a poner los ojos en blanco volvía a ella. Él entró en la recepción haciendo sonar unas campanitas que había en la puerta, y ella resignada cerró la revista:

-¿En que puedo ayudarle Sheriff Romero? – Dijo Norma con un tono irritante

-Buenos días Sr. Bates, usted tan amable como siempre – Dijo él sonriendo

-Nada, solo quería ver cómo van las cosas por aquí, hace mucho que no sé de ustedes – Exclamó el Sheriff.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡No pasa nada y ya tiene que pasar algo!? – Dijo la mujer alzando el tono de voz.

-No te alteres Norma, solo quería preguntar -

-Pues no, aquí todos estamos muy bien, me dijo que confiara en usted, y yo creo que Abernathy ya no es ningún problema, así que ya está. –

-¡Baje la voz! No creo que sea bueno que la gente se entere de eso –

Y es que Norma Bates no lo sabía, pero Romero había arriesgado muchas cosas, entre otras su puesto, para poder salvarla a ella y su hijo.

-¿Y como está Norman? –

-¿Norman? ¿Pues como va a estar? Bien, como siempre, nada especial – Murmuró ella con un tono un tanto nervioso.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto nerviosa? – Preguntó él

-¿Yo? Nerviosa, que dice… Sheriff Romero ¿Por qué ha venido? Y no me diga que para asegurarse de que todo va bien – Prorrumpió ella extrañanda.

-La verdad, es que no lo sé, simplemente estaba en mi escritorio, me acordé de usted, y vine a verla –

-¿A verme a mí? – Preguntó ella con esa expresión tan característica que tenía.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alex Romero se abalanzó sobre Norma besándola inesperadamente. Se separaron y él la miró a los ojos. Nunca había visto unos tan bonitos y que pudieran expresar tantas cosas como aquellos. Eso que decían de que los ojos son el espejo del alma es verdad. Parecía que pudiera ver toda la soledad e incertidumbre en la que ella vivía.

La volvió a besar, y esta vez ella le siguió el beso. Parecía desesperada, como si lo único que necesitara fuera que alguien le abrazara fuerte y le dijera que todo iba a ir bien. La apoyó en la encimera juntando su pelvis contra su cadera y rezando porque nadie pasara por el solitario motel. Nada más empezar, Alex Romero era consciente de que aquel sería uno de los errores más arriesgados de toda su vida y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Le besó el cuello y vio como Norma se rendía ante él. Entonces ella se separó, y él pensó que había llegado el fin de aquella imprudencia. Norma se dio la vuelta y cogió la llave número 4 del motel. Mordiéndose el labio cogió la mano de Alex Romero, y él sin vacilar un instante siguió tras ella.

Aquella mujer le volvía loco, literalemente.


End file.
